dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Archon
} |name = Archon |image = |px = |race = Human |gender = Male or female |title = Imperial Archon |organization = Magisterium |location = Tevinter Imperium |related = Magisters }} The Archon, officially the Imperial Archon, is the mage-ruler of the Tevinter Imperium. The position is usually inherited, whether through blood relation or apprenticeship of the previous Archon, but the Magisterium, the legislative body of Tevinter, has the power to elect the Archon should the need arise. Most notably, this is done in the event that an Archon passes without an appointed heir. Background In ancient times, when the Imperium had expanded into most of Thedas, the one who held this office was de facto the most powerful person in the continent. One third of the Archons throughout history have been Laetans. Archon Tidarion was the first Laetan to become Archon, and the outrage that this caused among the Magisterium led to a civil war that lasted over seventy years. The magisters believed that magic was a favor of the Old Gods rather than an accident of birth, and refused to acknowledge the mage underclass of elves and newly liberated foreigners. The civil war was only ended in -620 Ancient when Archon Parthenius, former high priest of Dumat, finally admitted the Laetans to the temples and gave them three seats in the Magisterium. Archons are technically part of the magisters and used to be elected from the ranks of the Magisterium but since the Black Age this practice changed and no member of the Imperial Chantry or a magister can become an Archon. The seal of the Archon is a hooded ferryman.Codex entry: Ring of the Ferryman Archons technically have the power to overrule laws passed by the Magisterium, but this power is exercised rarely. The Archon's most coveted power is the ability to appoint new magisters, so the ruling families actively vie for his or her favour.As mentioned by Dorian Pavus. Known Archons ]] * 'Thalsian: First of the magisters. He claimed to have contacted the Old God Dumat, and to have learned blood magic from him. According to Tevinter, he was made honorary Archon by Darinius after the formation of the Magisterium. According to Chantry texts, the power he gained from blood magic allowed him to establish an empire under his rule.Codex entry: The Old Gods * '''Darinius: The first historically noted Archon, who united the human tribes under the Tevinter Imperium and ruled it from its inception in -1195 Ancient to -1180 AncientCodex entry: Archons of the Imperium. Sealed a covenant between Tevinter and the ancient dwarven empire, traveling underground to meet with their leader Endrin Stonehammer. He was the first owner of the Imperium Rings, which were given to him by the dwarves. * Thalasian: Known as "The Destroyer", he declared war against Arlathan in 197 TE (-998 Ancient) and destroyed the city together with his blood mages in 220 TE (-975 Ancient). * Almadrius: Reigned from -760 Ancient to -692 Ancient . Built himself a great palace in the Eyes of Nocen. His reign ended in violence.Codex entry: The Centurion's Cuirass * Tidarion: Successor of Almadrius, ruled from -692 Ancient to -640 Ancient. Notable for being the first Archon from the Laetan class.Blade of Tidarion Spent his entire reign fighting a civil war, and died on the battlefield. * Vanarius Issar: Was almost assassinated by an elven slave. He chose Emerius as the new capital of the slave trade following his daughter's marriage to Magister Emerius Krayvan's son.Codex entry: History of Kirkwall: Chapter 1Based on available information from History of Kirkwall and date of foundation of the city from World of Thedas, he is most likely to have been Archon between Tidarion and Parthenius between -640 and -620 Ancient. * Parthenius: Began his rule in -620 Ancient, ending the Civil War. Former high priest of Dumat. Admitted Laetans into the temples and gave them three seats in the magisterium to end the civil war. * Valerius: Predecessor and father of Hessarian. When his consort and advisor, Eleni Zinovia, prophesied his downfall, he cursed her by trapping her spirit in a stone statue. The prophecy came true, Valerius was killed and his fortress destroyed.During the quest Bound in Blood and Magic in Dragon Age: Origins, upon clicking a statue in the Circle Tower's basement. * Hessarian: Known as "The Redeemed", he ruled in the days of Andraste, who was betrayed to his forces by her husband Maferath. He is said to have repented as he watched Andraste burn and the Maker spoke to him, so he killed her himself with a sword to end her suffering. He then converted to her Chant of Light.Codex entry: The History of the Chantry: Chapter 3. It is debated among in-universe scholars whether he truly came to believe in Andraste and her religion, or was simply bowing to political pressure as a result of the Exalted March against the Imperium. He died in his sleep in -125 Ancient. The Canticle of Silence (Considered a Dissonant Verse in the southern Chantry) is attributed to him. * Orentius: Successor of Archon Hessarian. * Therion: In 2:2 Glory he gifted a replica of the Blade of Mercy to his general, the first Archon who did so.Codex entry: Blade of Mercy * Vespasian: Reigned circa 2:99 Glory. Assassinated on the same day that the Grand Cathedral in Orlais was completed. Succeeded by Hadarius.Codex entry: The Magister's Shield * Hadarius: Succeeded the assassinated Archon Vespasian. He was himself assassinated, finding that the Magister's Shield did not protect him from poison as well as it did other things. A Ring of the Ferryman bearing his name surfaced in Kirkwall in 9:34 Dragon, though whether it was Hadarius' or a forgery is unknown. * Nomaran: Elected in 7:34 Storm "directly from the ranks of the enchanters." His rise saw mages regain open political power in Tevinter, and was therefore condemned as "a return to the days of the magisters" by those outside Tevinter. The people of Tevinter itself, however, are said to have greeted his election with "great applause".Codex entry: The Imperial Chantry * Davan: Predecessor to Radonis , he granted Aurelian Titus a seat in the Magisterium and was eventually assassinated in 9:29 Dragon. * Radonis: Succeeded Davan in 9:29 Dragon and reigning Archon of Tevinter as of 9:41 Dragon. After the events of the Winter Palace, he is quick to offer alliance to the Inquisition. Josephine Montilyet describes him as cunning, politically well-versed and a powerful mage. Allegedly, he has a soft spot for cats. Archons not placed in chronology * Hadrianus: Discovered arcanist deathroot growing on the bodies of dead slaves.Codex entry: Deathroot * Ishal: Ordered the construction of the Tower of Ishal at Ostagar.Dragon Age: Origins Collector's Edition: Prima Official Game Guide * Lovias: Forged two rings to simultaneously command the physical realm and the Fade.Based on the Soulbound description. Authored the Chant of Lovias, a rare arcane text that is nearly lost.Codex entry: The Enigma of Kirkwall A paranoid ruler, he held the throne up to the age of 89, when he choked on a fishbone.Based on the Wrath of Lovias description. * Melos: He discovered Drake's Fall and gave the order to build a city on the bones.Codex entry: Drake's Fall * Vius: Authored the book "Tevinter Journeys Inward".On a list of books acquired for Solas found on a table in Solas' chamber in Skyhold. References Category:Archons Category:Tevinter Imperium